A six-foot long, six inch diameter, tubular safety pillow, the purpose of which is to keep a child from falling or rolling off a bed while sleeping. Safety pillow has a removable, washable fabric cover, a buckle, and an elastic strap for securing.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a child security railing for small children at sleep in a bed. The present invention prevents a child from falling or rolling off the bed while sleeping.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Keeping a child safe in bed while sleeping is important to all parents. After being in a safe, secure crib for about the first two years, babies develop no fear of falling or rolling off while they sleep. When it""s time to move to an adult bed, this becomes a problem. Toddlers continue to sleep restlessly breaking free from tucked in covers and end up falling off the side of the bed.
When my son made the transition from the crib to the bed, he had this same problem. I didn""t want to buy a child""s bed that looked like a racecar, for example, because I didn""t want my son sleeping so close to the floor. These beds, although fun, also don""t offer proper support for little backs and bodies. I wanted to put him into an adult bed to avoid the extra costs of a specialty child""s bed, and to keep him safe at the same time. First, I put the bed against the wall to eliminate one side from which he could fall. I also stacked pillows around him and beside the bed to form a soft barrier, but they did not stay in place. He was still falling off the bed several times per night. There was also a chance that he could suffocate.
I then started to roll up his comforter and tuck it in at the top and the foot of the bed. This worked better, but still wasn""t secure enough to keep him from kicking it free. That""s when the idea first came to me for the Snug Tuck Pillow. The way to secure it came in the months that followed.
When a child falls from their bed while sleeping, several things happen. They can sustain an injury, become disoriented, scared, cry, and/or disturb the sleeping parents. Children become uneasy about going to bed and resist, if they are worried that they will fall out.
Some parents need or prefer to bring their babies into bed with them. Most of the time, they place the baby in the middle of the bed so there is less chance of them falling off the side. But, when mom and dad fall back asleep, there is the chance of the baby being injured, smothered or bumped by the sleeping parents.
When parents go to visit family or friends, they need to bring a portable crib, or something that they can lay the baby in to sleep. These cribs are heavy, time consuming to assemble, and require a great deal of space. They have also been found to be unsafe in some cases.
The security rails on bunk beds and child security beds are another area that can be inconvenient, uncomfortable, and even dangerous. Most often the railings on these security beds only protect the top half of the bed, and the child can still fall from the lower half. Most parents stack pillows beside them to make it more comfortable and safe for the child. If the child wakes up at night, they must call for help in order to get out of bed and use the restroom. Hinges on these railings can also be a source of injury.
This is a simple invention to keep a child from rolling or falling off of the bed while sleeping. It is not a restraint of any kind. Its main function is to keep toddlers who are moving from the crib to an unconfined bed, from rolling or falling off of the side of the bed. It helps a child feel more secure about going to bed, and they will resist much less when it""s bedtime. They will feel safer, more secure, and comfortable with the Snug Tuck Pillow.
If the bed has been placed in the middle of the room, or to protect the child from the cold, hard wall, the Snug Tuck Pillow may be placed on both sides. It is placed outside the covers, and will aid in keeping the covers tucked in on cold nights. The elastic strap is adjustable, so that it can also be placed under the covers, or on different size beds and couches.
Other uses include eliminating the need of a portable crib when the family is traveling, or visiting friends and relatives. Simply strap the Snug Tuck Pillow to a bed or couch and the baby is ready to lie down. It won""t take up any extra room, and there is no hassle setting it up or taking it down.
When the parents choose to bring their baby or child into bed with them, simply secure the pillow to the side of the bed and place the baby or child next to it. The baby cannot fall off the side, and there is less chance of the baby being squashed, smothered or bumped by the sleeping parents.
Railings can be difficult to operate and dangerous to children. Railings are hard, and children hit their arms and legs while tossing and turning while sleeping, and can become wedged in between the railing and the bed, possibly causing injury. The Snug Tuck Pillow solves these problems and more. The child is also not being restrained, and can get out of bed without any assistance to use the restroom.